rise_of_a_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Locuros
Locuros is the god of Machines and Logic. He is the patron of science and engineering, and firstborn of Gnaritas. 'Deity Statistics' Name: Locuros (Lock-yoo-row-ss), the Mechanical Messiah, The Secular Divine, The Machine God. Player: darklord2831 Domains: Artifice (Machinery), Elves (Deimer) Alignment: Lawful Neutral with good tendencies. Description: Locuros is a god of logic and experimentation. He is the patron lord of the rational, and teaches that all things in this universe have a rational explanation. Locuros teaches that though mortals must dwell in the flesh that life produces, there is always room for metal and machinery to protect that vulnerable place. He does not demand worship from his followers, far from it. All he asks, is that they respect the gods, and use the scientific method to strive for excellence. Machines are a tool to be used by mortals to further their ambitions, and Locuros's chosen people, the Deimer, deep elves, exemplify this. He takes the form of a massive, broad shouldered mechanical automoton. With bronze plating covering his form, his left arm ends in a sharp, geometrical axe, the shape of which seems very practical, supported by struts and beams. His right arm, ends in a massive hammer, with a spike protruding from the top of it. Locuros's head is shaped as a large helmet of bronze and brass, a stern, male face on the front. His titanic body appears to be encased in a suit of brass armor, pauldrons with decorative struts on his shoulders. His arms are the only part of him with partialy exposed mechanical parts, gears, cogs, and various other machine components visble around his joints. His legs are encased in heavy greaves, flexible where his knees and ankles are. Locuros's waist is a large ball that is attached to his "spine" that travels into his breastplate. The ball sockets into his hips, which allow him to move his body nearly 360 degrees in relation to his legs. 'History' 'Birth' Locuros was created when Gnaritas, the god of Understanding and Protection, created the continent of Solios. Locuros was born as a bodyless mind, and he set about forging an enormous body of a brass-coloured alloy. After decades of mortal time, Locuros had completed his body. Inhabitting it, he burst out of the ground, and created more land upon Solios. 'Creation' He crafted from the bones of the earth, five hundred Deimer, deep elves. He gifted them with the knowledge of master stoneworking, and left for the heavens. His final command, was that the Deimer not worship any gods, and that they always act according to law. In time, other lifeforms were created by other gods, but Locuros always cherished his children. Giving them the knowledge of how to forge the same alloy that composed his body, he aided them in creating fortresses of metal and stone surrounding their holds. Many years after Locuros first forged the Deimer, some of them disobeyed his mandate. They followed the teachings of a trickster god, and became rogues, thieves, and murderers. Locuros saw this, and cast them out, cursing them to forevermore be known as the Dark Elves, the Kelmer. After this, Locuros knew that the Deimer would need his guidance. Rescinding his original command, he told the Deimer to construct a temple, and to pray to him if they ever needed aid. Ascending to the heavens once more, Locuros stood by his creator's side. Gnaritas called an assembly of gods, and sought to create an alliance of those devoted to protection and knowledge. Locuros eagerly agreed to his maker's offer, knowing that the gods of logic and order must band together if the forces of chaos were to be halted . During this meeting, he created Thorrim, the High Techpriest of the Temple of Mechanized Thought. Category:Gods Category:Locuros - Creations